disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Cave of Wonders
The Cave of Wonders is a location in Aladdin's world. It is a realm full of endless treasures, riches, and artifacts both magical and mundane. The Cave can only be entered by a "diamond in the rough", someone whose worth lies far within. If an evil agent were to make attempts to enter, he will be warned once by the Guardian spirit of the cave, and if they try again, they will be killed almost instantly. Background Some time ago during an unspecified period in the Disney War's first phase, the High Council asked a tiger spirit from the distant jungles for help in guarding ancient artifacts that they feared the Devils would steal and use for evil. The tiger spirit, a solemn and fierce being with powers near equal to that of the gods, agreed to their request and thus turned up at the deserts of Agrabah and made for the High Council a cave where the artifacts can be stored, with the help of a magical object in the form of a golden scarab beetle. The gods then brought their items inside the cave, made the tiger spirit the genius loci (a Guardian spirit of a place) of it, and tasked him to make sure that no one unworthy of the treasures within the cave would enter. Since then, he has provided the High Council a service in guarding artifacts such as Genie's lamp from the Devils and their agents, though his methods of disposing of normal intruders are frowned on by Zeus. After the Disney War ended, in an unspecified time, the Magic Carpet and Genie's lamp ended up in the Cave of Wonders by unknown means. The High Council then tasked the cave's guardian spirit to keep them safe until a "diamond in the rough" comes to obtain them. In Aladdin's world Jafar brought Aladdin and Abu to the Cave of Wonders to help him take a magic lamp for him. The Guardian spirit of the cave warned them not to touch any treasure except the lamp. Apparently, the High Council destined the lamp to fall into Aladdin's hands as they knew that he would gain a powerful ally to help out in the war between good and evil, and that the spirit was aware of, hence his warnings to Aladdin. But Abu's attempts to pilfer a red ruby caused the cave to attempt to kill them with lava, though the ruby was returned to it. The Magic Carpet helps the duo to escape, but Jafar throws them back into the cave for he thought that he stole the lamp. Either way, Aladdin and Abu survived the cave collapsing and trapping them in it. Abu revealed that he stole the lamp back from Jafar. This set ups Aladdin's meeting with the Genie he freed from the lamp, with the genie in turn freeing them from the cave. Description Only the golden scarab beetle can be used to find the Cave of Wonders. The Cave's entrance manifests in the form of a tiger's head. Once a person goes in there, he would end up in the cave's interior, which is filled with treasures and artifacts of all kinds. The thing is, the Cave somewhat serves as the physical body of the tiger spirit guarding its treasures. Personality The tiger spirit guarding the Cave of Wonder's entrance (in that his mouth serves as said entrance) takes his duty of stewardship seriously. He dislikes thieves and infidels, especially if they are agents working with Chernabog and his devils. He would not mind if the High Council's agents turn up at the Cave to find stuff though. Category:Neutral characters Category:Locations Category:Beasts Category:High Council agents Category:Animals Category:Guardians